Meredith x Varis
by the.meme.queen2001
Summary: Meredith was a young wood elf with a dark past and a shadowed heart. Varis was her bright light in the storm, always there for her and always being her reason to smile. But when mysteries begin to unfold, her life begins to crumble. Her past, her parents' death and everything she's ever dealt with comes back to haunt her. Her world is crashing down. Written by: Amanda C.
1. chapter 1

_She was being chased. Her feet pounded against the wet grass, she could smell the faint dew layered on the soft, green stems. It was early morning, and chilly. She was in her nightgown._

 _Why? 'What in the world…'_

 _She felt something breathing on her heels… She ran faster. She reached for her bow and arrow, but it wasn't there! It wasn't there!_

 _She gulped and ran at lightening speed. 'I need to escape this.'_

Meredith woke up with a cold sweat layered thinly on her forehead. She's been having this dream for months now, and she couldn't place exactly what's been chasing her…

Varis awoke from her sudden jolt and grabbed her hand, "Meredith, you're safe. You're in the cottage, I'm right here."

She breathed in thankfully for his warm smile and gentle eyes. Varis was always there to calm her down. In two months, they would be married. She arose from the bed with that thought to calm her, and ran her fingers through her thin brunette hair.

"Was it that dream again?" Asked Varis, with concern.

Meredith nodded and shivered slightly from the chill weather. "I'll go put some wood on the fire." Varis looked at her, "But it's three in the morning…"

She ignored his statement and went into the small living room, decorated with natural wooden art pieces and a soft sofa, with brown leather. She grabbed so,e wood and threw it into the fireplace, lighting a match and burning the wood.

These dreams were getting to her. Every last one of them. In her heart, she felt it had something to do with her family. But that part of my life is over… Since I met Varis, she thought to herself. Varis had helped her through everything. So why would these dreams have anything to do with mum and dad?

She returned to the bedroom to find Varis snoring sleepily. She smiled and quietly slipped in next to him. He stirred, but didn't wake up. She softly kissed his cheek and murmured, "Good night my love."

She turned over and curled up, ready for sleep. She was exhausted.

She awoke to bright sunlight coming through the windows, and the smell of bacon being cooked. She arose and slipped on a pair of Varis' socks, and headed to the kitchen.

He turned when he saw her and offered a warm smile, "Hi hon. How did you sleep?"

She nodded and murmured, "Well. You?"

He nodded as well.

She stepped outside and shut the door gently behind her. She breathed in the fresh hair, and smelled the dew on the grass. Remembering her dream, she shuddered and walked over to the stream near the woods. Her bow and arrow were lying by a rock. She picked them up and slung it over her shoulder. She usually practices her aim in the mornings. Varis would leave some breakfast for her.

She walked to the woods and hesitated before stepping through the chorus of trees and underbrush. She swallowed and headed in, breathing heavily. She didn't know why she was so scared, she was a devil with her arrow. She could pierce a heart in seconds.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and flinched when she heard the rustle of leaves. Just the wind, just the wind.

She knelt by the oak tree where she and Varis first carved their initials, and smiled. She stood up and continued walking. Until she heard footsteps.

"Who's there!?" She called out and lifted her bow.

No answer. She bit her lip nervously and continued walking. What if something happened to her? How would Varis ever find out? Oh don't be stupid, she thought. Nothing's going to happen.

She ran her fingers over her arrow, remembering the first time her father taught her how to shoot. Her eyes pricked with tears at the memory. Then she heard someone whisper her name.


	2. Chapter Two

Meredith ran as fast as she could towards the direction of her cottage, panting hard. Her lungs burned, her feet pounded, but she kept running. She reached the door and burst through it, slamming it shut and locking it.

"What in the blue hell?" Varis came forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "Meredith, what happened?"

She swallowed to catch her breath and panted, "I heard something, in the woods. I heard something. I swear." He looked at her with concern and cocked his head, confused. "Varis, I swear!"

He sighed and embraced her, "Meredith. Listen to me. You're unsteady right now, you're mind is exhausted. What exactly did you hear?"

She sighed and sank into his arms, "A whisper. Calling my name."

Varis didn't believe it. It was too far fetched. Meredith hadn't been sleeping well for weeks, even months. This was nothing to be surprised about. "I'll get you some breakfast."

Meredith sighed impatiently, "Varis, I'm not insane, I know what I heard."

Varis turned to look at her, "I never said you were insane. I'm just saying… You're not in the right head space. Okay?"

Meredith scoffed and headed to the bedroom, flinging herself onto the bed and sighing dramatically. She was a dramatic elf, always making a fuss. Sometimes it made Varis laugh. But this time, it wasn't funny. He was concerned for her.

He fetched some bacon and poured Meredith some milk. She liked to have milk in the morning. He also got out a homemade muffin that they made together from a batch earlier that week. He set everything on a dish and called, "Meredith! Breakfast."

He heard her soft footsteps and looked up. She had been crying. She raced into his arms, and buried her head in his shoulder. "Varis… What's wrong with me?" He held her close and sighed softly, "I told you dear. You're tired. You haven't been sleeping. Nothing is wrong with you. It's your mind, playing with you. Yeah?"

She didn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

She sighed and murmured, "Okay. Okay."

After breakfast, Varis and Meredith headed out to do some hunting, to take Meredith's mind off of everything going on. They walked through the woods, but Meredith was uneasy. What if she heard the whisper again?

"Fine day for some hunting, huh?" Varis said cheerfully.

Meredith just nodded, continuing to walk next to him. Then, she spotted some movement. With a quick hand, she raised her bow and arrow and waited silently. Varis stood alongside her, waiting with the stillness of death.

A bird came through the bush, pecking at the ground. Meredith cocked her arrow, and it went flying towards the bird. It shrieked, but didn't have time to fly away. The arrow pierced the bird in the middle of its chest. Victory was Meredith's.

Varis smiled, "Nice one."

She went to retrieve her bird and smiled happily, "Thanks."

They tricked deeper into the woods, only to find another elf resting peacefully by the water. It was their friend, Alana.

Meredith smiled, "Hey!"

Alana turned to see them and smiled back, "Hi!"

Meredith extended a hand to help her up and Alana smiled, "Thank you. Where are you two headed?"

Varis smiled, "Nowhere in particular. Just doing some morning hunting, to clear the mind." Meredith smiled in agreement.

Alana nodded, "Sounds good. Mind if I tag along? My mother is down by the house carving some wood, and I thought I'd take the time to be with nature." Varis replied, "Sure thing, do you have a hunting weapon?" Alana nodded. Then, they set off.

"Bye Alana!" Both Meredith and Varis called out to their friend. They turned and set off for home, which wasn't too far since they walked Alana home, and she lived very close to them.

Varis extended his hand and took Meredith's with a smile. She returned the smile and softly kissed his cheek, earning a blush. She giggled.

They reached the front door to their cottage and Varis swung it open, "Want so,e tea?" He offered. She nodded.

She went into the living room, only to scream at the sight before her. In her wildest dreams, she never expected this. Ever.

"Mother!?" She shrieked.

The woman standing before Meredith was tall and lithe, with brunette hair and ice blue eyes. It was definitely her mother. "Meredith. I'm home," the woman spoke.

Meredith backed away, bumping into Varis. He snarled, "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

The woman before them, Laila she was called, smiled warmly. She spoke, "Varis, dear, I know this is shocking.. But surely you remember me?"

Varis tensed and clenched his jaw, holding his Meredith close, shielding her from whoever this was. Meredith's mother was dead. When you're dead, you just don't appear at random times at your child's home. It just… doesn't happen.

Meredith stepped forward and extended a hand to touch her mother's face. Laila smiled and placed her own hand over Meredith's, "It's me Meredith."

Meredith swallowed hard, "But… but how? You and father were killed, you.. This can't be you! It's impossible. You're not my mother!"

Laila sighed and took her daughter's hands, sitting her down. She looked deeply into Meredith's eyes and whispered, "It's me darling. It's really me." Meredith felt tears spring to her eyes and she looked away.

Varis came forward and pulled Meredith away protectively. "I want an explanation Laila. Right now."


End file.
